


Out in the Open

by icyvanity



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, allison is getting so rich, the press is DYING, they come out as a couple, v sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyvanity/pseuds/icyvanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil and Andrew handle press duty, and Neil is asked about his relationship status.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out in the Open

**Author's Note:**

> #60: things you said that shocked the Foxes (requested by [tttickingcrocodile](http://tttickingcrocodile.tumblr.com/))

“Josten!”

“Neil Josten!”

Neil wasn’t surprised the press wanted to talk to him; as the starting striker for one of the best national exy teams, he was certainly a popular subject. However, having been banned from speaking to interviewers, talk show hosts, the press, and practically everyone else who could spread his words to the internet, Neil wasn’t sure how if he was supposed to respond.

He made eye contact with Wymack across the room; looking a little pained, his coach jerked his head towards the press. Neil froze, shocked and uncertain. The Foxes were all _positive_ he’d say something memorable.

Neil felt a tug on his sleeve, and he turned to Andrew, who’d been walking behind him towards the locker room.

“Come on,” he said, pulling Neil towards the crowd.

The rest of the Foxes paused, equally intrigued and worried about what was to come. Andrew and Neil generated bad press all on their own—together, they could be lethal.

“Josten!”

The shouts started back up again, reporters jostling each other to get closer to the two Foxes. Andrew raised a hand lazily to point at one.

“Josten, is it true you’ll be playing with the US Court in the Summer Olympics?”

Neil shrugged, “Nothing’s definite at the moment. I’m sure you’ll know when the decision’s been made.”

“And you, Minyard?”

Andrew raised a brow, “Why would Court want little old me?”

The reporter decided not to push his luck, falling back to let the others come forward. Andrew pointed at another.

“That was a bloody game; care to comment on the actions of your team members?”

Neil glared at the reporter, “My teammates and I have been harassed by a majority of our opponents for as long as I’ve been here, and probably longer. Matt and Allison were responding to crude remarks made by the other team regarding our fellow teammates, as well as the late Seth Gordon. If the opposing team members didn’t want a fist to the nose, they should’ve learned how to keep their mouths shut.”

Allison bared her teeth at the reporters in a feral grin at this, high fiving Matt over Dan’s head.

“Josten—how do the Foxes feel about next week’s game against Edgar Allen?” another reporter asked, pushing through the throng.

Neil gritted his teeth, “The Ravens and the Foxes have never seen eye-to-eye. Even with Riko Moriyama dead and buried, Edgar Allen’s team is very… _skilled_. Last year, the Foxes rose from dead-last to first and beat the Ravens. I’m positive this team can beat them again and again, as many times as we need to.”

The media were in a frenzy, voices shouting over each other. Andrew glared out at the crowd; Neil watched the results of his words without much interest.

One woman burst forward, microphone in hand and chest heaving.

“Josten, is it true you’re seeing someone?”

The rest of the press fell silent. Neil wasn’t sure how to respond to this question; he wasn’t sure how to ask Andrew what to do without the reporters catching on. He spared a glance at the rest of the Foxes, still standing outside the locker room door. Wymack had his head in his hands, and Abby was patting his back. Neil finally looked to Andrew, staring back at him steadily; Neil raised his eyebrows as if to say, _It’s fine by me_. Andrew simply stared back at him.

“Is it true, Josten?” The reporter asked again.

Neil looked back to her, taking a deep breath as he prepared to deny it. “I’m seeing—”

“Me,” Andrew said; Neil’s head snapped towards him, jaw falling open slightly in surprise. Andrew finally looked away from Neil to focus his unflinching glare on the reporter, “He’s seeing me.”

The woman looked as though she’d just received the best news of her life, and was sucked back into the crowd as the others clambered for more news.

“How long has this been—”

“What will happen in the future with—”

“Will this impact your—”

Andrew ignored all of them, reaching for Neil’s hand instead; his hand, not his sleeve or wrist as Neil was accustomed to in front of the media. He saw camera flashes reflecting off the walls as Andrew dragged him towards the locker room and the rest of their team.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Nicky demanded incredulously as they approached, mouth open in shock.

“Didn’t know you had it in you,” Allison said appreciatively, glancing at their clasped hands before continuing, “And I believe everyone owes me, yet again.”

The Foxes all groaned, proceeding into the locker room. Renee smiled at the two of them on the way to the showers, “That was very sweet.”

Neil watched Andrew’s expression for any flash of regret, any sign this would lead somewhere bad. Andrew looked impassive, his grip on Neil’s hand as tight as usual. They stopped in front of their lockers, and Andrew pulled away to sit down on the bench and remove his gear.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Andrew said as he bent down to take off his shoes.

Neil rolled his eyes, “You’re not even looking at me.”

“True, but unfortunately, I know you.”

Kevin poked his head around the corner, glaring both of them down, “Be careful what you say. The press will think you two are having a lovers’ spat, and that’s what they’ll focus on instead of the _game_.”

Andrew looked up at him, “At least we know no lovers’ spat can come in between you and exy.”

Kevin’s eyes narrowed, “Funny.”

Kevin left. Andrew finished taking off his gear and turned to Neil expectantly; seeing he hadn’t removed a single piece, Andrew sighed and grabbed his arm.

By the time Neil had taken off his gear, Allison was somehow completely showered, dressed, and presentable.

She stalked past them, counting twenties. “Thanks boys,” she called over her shoulder, “Next night out, drinks are on me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [read on tumblr](http://lady-gryffindor.tumblr.com/post/142052966373/60-andreil-things-you-said-that-shocked-the)


End file.
